Envy one shot
by Kotori wa utau
Summary: Envy needed sacrifices but he soon fell for the sacrifice, a gymness named Kenya. See if Master and father will let him keep her or make her a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the training room waiting for the beginners to show. I took a bite of a green apple the chains on my wrist clinked slightly. I had chains on my wrist and ankles to slow me down for the others. I saw a man looking threw the window and looked over curiously and tilted my head at him. He looked away but walked inside and out his hands on his hips and walked over to me. I looked up at him and he smirked "Why do you have chains on?" I looked down and shook my head. There was more of a reason then my speed. I was owned by the man who owed the studio. He was cruel to anyone but especially his 'perfects' I was one of them. I hated it. The strange man lifted my face "What is someone so powerful doing here? You need to come with me so I can help" I looked in his purple eyes and felt like I could trust him but "Kenya! Get over here now! Show these girls what they can do if they practice like they should!" I looked at the man then back at my master and nodded standing and walking over to him leaving my apple and held up my wrist "No leave them on…they wont be able to fallow you if you don't." I nodded and jumped up to the lowest triple bar and started to swing on it around and around before letting go and catching myself on the next one. I felt no one watching me but that man. The weird thing was is that it felt right for him to watch me. I twisted in the air and saw him with his eyes fixed on me smirking. I showed no emotion and caught myself on the third bar. I spun around on it and let go landing perfectly. All the young girls clapped and the older ones the other perfects smiled and nodded in approval. "Go to running." I nodded and walked over. The strange man walked closer to the others and watched. I waited for a moment and thought. I took off running and jumped on a small trampoline launching myself onto a beam like thing and twisted in the air, landing. My eyes where closed when I heard "Beam. Your fave." I smiled at my master and held out my wrist pleadingly. The man sighed "Fine come here." I walked over to him and he took them off my ankles and wrist I smiled wider and walked over to the beam. I straddled the beam and swung my legs up and stood. I took one step and started doing front flips, I landed an inch if not the same spot I started. I stopped them and did a cartwheel. I was done so I walked to the end and twisted off. I waited for my feet to hit the floor but it never came. I looked up and saw the strange man looking at me with a smirk. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was running in the woods. I blinked and looked at him before pulling away and falling to the ground. He stopped and looked at me "What is it now?" I bolted back to the training room. I was just as fast if not faster then the man. I almost reached the door when he stopped me. I tried to pull away but his finger nails dug into my arm and I winced slightly before pulling away blood dripping down my arms. I ran inside and was grabbed by my master. He quickly put the chains on me again. I waited for him to finish but was snatched away "Thank you I'll take her!" My master glared at him "Who are you and what has Kenya done?" I looked at the man holding me sacredly, but I still felt like I could trust him. Why? "My name is Envy and I need this girl to come back with me for Master." "You will not take her. She is too precious to me. What do you want. I can give it to you." Envy chuckled darkly and smirked wider "Too late" he threw me over his shoulder and took off again. I pulled away and managed to get down. I stopped and just stood there. Envy looked at me like I was crazy "What are you going to do now?" I looked in his eyes again then realized the sun was down now and looked up. Envy took a step closer watching me and I looked away. Envy looked at my arms and then away "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't let you go. I cant. I have to find someone to sacrifice. Your perfect. You could make a stone by yourself. I'm sorry." I looked at him before kissing his cheek in gratitude. "Wha-!" He was shocked and watched me. I blushed slightly and walked over to a tree and jumped up to a low branch. "What are you doing?" he asked and I pointed to the tree and leaned on it closing my eyes. It was too dark to go anywhere. Envy watched me for a moment more before making a fire. After about an hour he looked over at me and looked at my arms. He walked over and picked me up gently before sitting down and started gently whipping the blood away. Bruises already starting to form. Envy felt his heart drop and he covered them in bandages. I curled up to him in my sleep and he held me wrapping his arms around me. I smiled slightly in my sleep.

I woke up and looked up. I saw Envy asleep or so I thought and smiled. I pulled away slightly and saw my arms. "D-did he do that?" I mumbled soflty to myself and looked back at him. His eyes where open and he watched me. I pulled away and bowed "I'm sorry" I said in a whisper and heard him chuckle. "So that's what you sound like. It fits you." I looked up at him before looking away and blushing. Envy moved some of my hair behind my ear and saw bruises on my neck. "I know I didn't do that. Who did?" he demanded and I shook my head. "Kenya." He said soflty, I just shook my head again. He moved my head to look at him and I flinched slightly when he raised his hand. "For one I'm not going to hurt you and two you don't have to protect who ever did it." I looked at him and hugged him gently. Envy was shocked slightly but hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled "Thank you Master. That means a lot." Envy raised an eyebrow "Master?" I nodded once not explaining. Envy sighed "That still doesn't change the fact that you need to tell me who did it to you." I looked down "You know who." I said soflty and stood. I started to walk to a stream a few yards away when Envy grabbed my hand. "It was that man wasn't it? The one that keeps that chains on you." I nodded and looked at him. Envy smirked and took the chains off my wrist "There now you don't have to worry about him." I smiled at him and walked to the stream and nealed down drinking.

End of Ch. 1 comment please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Ch.2….

I bent down to drink as I felt Envy's eyes on me. After drinking I stood back up and looked at him sweetly "Where are we going Master?'' Envy blinked. He couldn't make her a stone for some reason. The house in the meadow came to his mind and he smirked "You'll see. Now come on." He said and took my hand and started to run to the meadow. I kept up until we jumped over a fallen tree and it clipped my anckle making me trip. Envy quickly caught me and looked into my eyes "You alright? You have to be more careful" I nodded blushing slightly and pulled away from him and began to run down a hill smiling and started doing flips. Envy watched then realized she knew where to go to get to the house. I saw the house and started to slow down until I came to a stop. Breathing heavy, I looked over the house thinking "This old place needs some cleaning…I remember when I would come here everyday and talk with my friend William….William…he's forgotten me I know it…" Something snapped me out of it. A question 'How do you know this place?' I shrugged and looked at Envy when I saw William in him. I blinked then looked down "I used to come here as a child…I think I spent as much time here as the gym." I said soflty and looked at the house "How do you know about it?" I asked softly "I'm not sure…I can just remember it…it's strange… I feel a deep connection with this place yet I don't know why."I nodded and walked into the house. Everything on the inside was the same…the only thing that was wrong is that the roof and windows needed to be fixed. "I can fix the roof by nightfall" I smirked and walked out side and clapped my hands before touching the house. Everything was fixed. Envy watched me thinking 'Hot, gymness, sweet, shy, powerful, and an alchemist?' I looked at him "It that ok?" Envy looked it over and nodded once. I smiled and raced up the stairs to the bedrooms. I walked into mine and could remember me as a child sitting in the window and not hearing William come up behind me and hugging me from behind scaring me half to death. I snapped out of it only to find tears slipping down my face. I quickly whipped them away turning to see Envy. I looked away quickly when I felt his arms around me. "Your not weak so don't cry…I remember this house…I would come here when I was alive…I can also remember some one always being here with me." With that I quickly looked up at him "W-William?" Envy's eyes went wide remembering it all. Scaring her, teaching her alchemy, learning from her…learning gymnastics, her cooking, the fireflies at night. But the thing he remembers most about this place is that this was the place where he first fell in love…with her…his name IS William...not Envy."Kenya" he breathed and pulled her closer "I remember…I remember everything…I'm so sorry it took so long to come back here…I know I had said I would be back tomorrow and I never did…You must be so mad…I'm sorry" He said into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him with more tears "I am not mad I promise please don't be sorry." I said soflty then looked up at him "But what happened?" He looked down "Father happened…He cane and took me and made me this…he made me Envy." I hugged him "At least your back now. I'm so happy Ive missed you so much." William smiled "I wish I could have remembered you to miss you he erased my memory of everything until now."

Yes I have to leave you here today I'm sorry love you guys! Next one will be longer promise!


End file.
